Katie and Noah
This article focuses on the interaction and relationship between Katie and Noah. Total Drama Comeback Katie developed a crush on Noah in early TDC, but she only told Izzy about it. The redhead thus hinted to everyone that she did like a boy, and thus everyone was wondering who it could be. The irony is, Noah didn't think much of Katie, mostly because he doubted he would be the one she had a crush on. Despite his unflattering confessionals, Noah was for the most part decent with Katie. When Heather shoved the two together to prove that people aren't in love just because they fall in love, Noah pretended to have fallen for Katie by asking her out for coffee. During Prom Fight, Katie was paired with Noah, and she wanted to kiss him when setting up the challenge (something some of the other couples were doing, as they required to kiss or be disqualified) of the day. Noah refused, feeling like he was being humiliated, and kept a bit of distance from her. Near the end of the challenge, Katie admitted that Noah was the one she was crushing on. This greatly startled the cynic, who didn't know how to act to this affection at first. With a little (and cynical) help from the others, he managed to pull himself together and return the feelings to her, flattered that she would like him that much. Tuihen the two went on a romantic cruise as a reward for winning the challenge. Katie and Noah had only a short time together on the island, as two challenges after they declared their feelings for each other, during The Secret Ingredient, a major decision had to be made. Harold was crippled by an allergy to gummi slugs, and whoever did it was still unknown, so the campers thought about who they could vote off. Katie nominated herself, mostly because as much as she loved being with Noah, she was going crazy without having Sadie nearby (she was doing something with soy beans that we don't know exactly what, but it horrified people to learn about). Thus Katie had the others vote her off, and she would cheer for Noah from Playa De Losers and the repeated times she was brought back to the island: Wawanakwa Strikers, Free-For-Brawl, and Jail Broken. In Strikers, she was in the audience and even interacted with him a little bit. In Free-For-Brawl, she was glomping and kissing him, despite how he was dressed up as a woman with huge, fake breasts. In Jail Broken, he was eliminated, and Katie was by his side to care for him during his de-electrified process. At Playa De Losers, the two were formally becoming a real couple, and he was also bonding with Sadie, albeit a little slowly. Total Drama Battlegrounds When TDBG started, Katie and Noah arrived together, all the signs of making out and petting on their car ride there. It was obvious they were still going strong, and had Sadie's approval. As the season went on, Noah developed a one-sided rivalry with the prodigy Rodney, and also would not stay in his room with his roommates who are always doing something awkward (Lindsay running in circles to see her butt). Katie eventually had to make him behave a little more, including forcing him to stay in his designated room. Eventually, Katie was voted off, and while she was being forced off, she tried to tell Noah that she loved him. She was forced on the Bus of Losers before she could say it all, and in his frustration and anguish, Noah blamed Rodney, as the prodigy was Katie's leader in the challenge. Eventually, Noah apologized for blaming him, especially since Katie paid another trip back to the stadium. Gallery Katie.png|Katie. Noah.png|Noah. Trivia *The pairing name for the two is Notie. *Originally, Katie's crush was supposed to be Cody, but TKN changed it quickly to Noah, after hearing the fans response, opening up the window for Cody's love triangle in season three. *In both TDC and TDBG, Noah has outlasted Katie. *They are one of the most widely accepted fanon couples among fans. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Veteran Relationships